


The conception

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Sparda family [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Dante comes back, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Spoilers, happy reunion, he’s in heat, talks of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Nero has been taking care of Devil May Cry since Dante left. It’s been two years. Fuck does he miss his partner. Dante comes back suddenly, In heat, with no protection for Nero. Nero pushes consequences aside to take care of his lover and himself because it’s been too damn long.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Sparda family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The conception

** Two years after DMC5 **

****

When Dante and Vergil left, it left a gaping hole inside Nero.

He had found his family. He had a father, Dante and him had finally gotten together before Vergil decided to pop in and cut his sons arm off for power.

It was a wild trip he never wanted to do again. He wanted Dante back, he wanted more nights of just bickering while trying to teach the demon hunter how to fucking cook.

More nights in each others arms.

More nights filled with fucking.

He just wants a normal fucking life.

He decided to move into the DMC office. Clean it up, be in the scent of his lost partner. He did small jobs here and there, with the faint hope he might find Dante and Vergil again. And to keep the bills paid.

And then one day Dante showed up, door burst open to the office. Nero had his gun but then nearly dropped it when he saw who it was. “Dante…”

Dante didn’t say anything, moved closer and was partially triggered. Nero frowned. “Are you ok?”

“No. I’m in heat.”

“Let me help you.”

Dante struggled to control himself. “I don’t have any condoms on me kid. You might end up pregnant.”

Nero swallowed that consequence down. “Ok.” _I’m more than half human, the risk should be low_ he justified before Dante crashed his lips into his, holding his head still as he kissed him with abandon.

Nero melted into it, kissing back just as deep, dropping his gun on the floor as Dante lifted him up easily, Neros legs going around his waist, feeling his throbbing cock against his, making him whine. “Fuck…Dante I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too baby boy. I didn’t stop thinking of you, thinking of what I was gonna do to you, my heat hit last week. Hasn’t gotten better, until now.”

Once to his bedroom, Dante nearly threw Nero on the bed. 

Nero started taking off his clothing on record speed, Dante as well. Once they were both naked and wanting, Dante spread Neros legs apart to see his hole shiny. “Already wet for me.” Nero panted. “I’ve missed you so much…”

Dante didn’t say anything, just leaned down, putting Neros legs on his shoulders and sticking his long, demonic tongue inside his lovers heat.

Nero gasped, back arching, Dante’s heat must have triggered his own. Even when they were together before he was never this wet or sensitive or loose. But it’s also been so, so long since it was Dante inside him and not his own hand.

Dante fucked him with his tongue, claws gripping his hips to keep him from wiggling too much. Nero was a mess, moaning as Dante’s long tongue hit his prostate, making him jump, nearly shuddering. “Oh fuck…Dante…more.”

Dante brought his tongue back and moved, bringing two fingers to his lover’s entrance, pressing inside. “How’s this baby?” Nero whined, hips moving, wanting more. “I need more…I need your cock inside me, please..”

Dante gave a few thrusts of his fingers. Nero moaned, hands nearly ripping holes in the sheets. Dante grinned, taking them out, seeing the puddle of slick it produced, unable to help thinking _He’s definitely going to carry my children, I triggered a heat._

that thought made his cock throb as he spread Neros legs apart and positioned himself, cock barely breaching his slick entrance, sliding in slowly at first. Nero moaned, deep with relief. “Yesssss….I missed you so much…” Dante grinned down. “Did you touch yourself? Finger yourself open and wish it was me?” He said in Neros ear as he thrust the way inside with haste, Nero crying out, wrapping himself around him like a cat, nails digging into his partially scaled back.

“Yes! Yes!”

Dante kissed him, deeply, moving his hips back and fourth. “Let me mate you. No one else can have you. They’ll know who you belong to..” Nero moaned at every slick slide of that big cock inside him. God it felt so good.

Dante started to thrust a little harder and Nero nearly screamed in pleasure, gripping Dante’s hair. “Yes! Yes! Please! I’m yours..” Dante nearly growled as he started wrap Nero up, nearly hiding him from the world as he fucked into him hard and fast, not seeming to care of Neros needs. But Nero loved it, he felt tears slide down his face. He felt so loved and safe. And so much pleasure he felt woozy.

He came, suddenly between them, crying out. It must have triggered Dante because he fully Triggered, biting at his neck and pushing his knot inside him. Nero whined. It stretched him to his limits, it was almost painful.

But then he felt Dante’s come coating his insides. He looked above him with half lidded eyes, Dante’s wings curled around them, protecting him from any danger. He took his teeth out of his neck and Nero smelled a new smell, something that always seemed so familiar but was only smelling now; Dante’s scent. And It just the pizza and gun oil hes so often around that he associates with him.

No, this was Dante, himself. He smelled of spice and protection and mate, he didn’t even know those had a scent but his mind is putting that scent into words in his head.

He was nearly asleep by the time Dante’s knot went down and was able to disconnect, his trigger went away too and both lay there in the sleepy afterglow.

Dante smiled softly, caressing the side of Neros face with watery eyes. Nero opened his eyes. “Hey.” Dante smiled. “Hey baby boy. How you feeling?”

“Good. Sore. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. So fucking much.” He said, leaning in and kissing his mate softly.

Nero smiled into it. When Dante pulled away he asked the question that was on his mind. “Think I’ll really get pregnant?”

“Yes. You don’t regret this do you?”

Nero was quiet and it scared Dante but Nero spoke up, looking scared. “No but I am kinda terrified. I know what happens when a women is pregnant. I don’t know what will happen with me. Will I need a C-section? What kind of cravings will I have? Oh god, what if I miscarry?”

Dante held him closer. “Hey, one step at a time. We can talk to Vergil and Trish about it more. For right now just get some rest. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
